


Small Victories

by Sunsetter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Protagonist, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsetter/pseuds/Sunsetter
Summary: The presence of a Sith aboard the Ebon Hawk unnerved Brianna greatly. Confronting her seemed the logical course of action. Of course, even the best of plans sometimes go awry...





	Small Victories

The greatest thing in life, Brianna believed, was finding something worth living for. As a young girl in Atris’ care, she’d found that in the Jedi master’s teachings. And for a time she felt she belonged – she was whole. But then one day her eyes watched the Ebon Hawk crash on top of the Telos IV academy. From then on, everything changed. Atris, the person whom she spent her whole life idealizing was no longer the center of her universe. In the space of just a few conversations, her admiration for the Exile had grown to embarrassing heights. She concealed it, of course, behind a veneer of indifference and polite curiosity. Yet, inside, she absorbed each carefully chosen word from the Jedi’s lips, she beheld each serene motion and perceptive comment with child-like awe. When the Exile spoke, each word rang true, every idea made sense; the woman exuded confidence and an effortless air of leadership that made Brianna’s subsequent decision surprisingly easy.

All thoughts of abandoning her sisters and, most of all - Atris herself, were dashed away by the Exile’s very presence. Some part of her suspected she was being foolish, but at that moment she felt as though she’d follow the Jedi to the ends of the galaxy. And judging by the Exile’s companions, she wasn’t the only one that felt that way. Her one fear was that after being discovered as a stow-away aboard the Ebon Hawk, she would be rejected and returned to Telos IV.

The Force, it seemed, had other plans. Not only was she not returned, but the Exile took such a liking to her that she was soon an almost constant member on off-ship trips and missions. She tried her best not to read into something that likely wasn’t there, but still couldn’t help feeling the Jedi had developed a fondness for her that wasn’t quite as evident with her other companions.

It all seemed so perfect. That is, until _she_ showed up.

What twisted whim of fate caused the Exile to not only spare  the life of her would-be assassin but take her in, Brianna couldn’t imagine. Yet, that was precisely what had happened. It wasn’t up to her, or anyone else aboard the ship to question the Jedi’s decisions, but this was a _Sith._ Surely, that fact alone warranted caution, if not outright hostility. Unfortunately, the Exile didn’t seem to think so. Little by little, this Miraluka seemed to be gaining the trust of her host, to the extent that she soon began to join them on missions. The first time the Exile informed Brianna the Sith woman would be coming with, she was convinced they were playing a joke on her. The several subsequent trips with the same party members quickly dissuaded her of the notion.

But as she made her way to the starboard dormitory, Brianna decided to do something about it. She wasn’t sure what exactly; all she knew was that, one way or another, she would get to the bottom of whatever the Sith was planning. Because the woman certainly wasn’t there for reasons disclosed.

As she arrived at the end of the corridor, she wasn’t surprised to see the door shutter open. Clearly the Miraluka thought this would go some way in proving she had nothing to hide. Brianna knew better.

She stood at the doorway for a few moments, first wondering if she ought to interrupt the Miraluka’s meditation, then if she was even worth the consideration. But before she had to utter a word, the Sith spoke first.

“Is there something you wished to ask me, sister of the Echani?”

Visas remained in her position, her voice irritatingly serene to Brianna’s ears. The handmaiden proceeded inside, eyes locked onto the other woman.

“I demand to know why you’re here,” came the unwavering response. The woman may be a Sith but she was wrong if she thought the title would give Brianna pause.

“I was led to believe everyone was made aware of the circumstance behind my presence aboard this ship.”

“I wish to hear it from you.”

“I understand. You do not trust the Exile then?”

“That is not what I said! I... I want to hear it from your lips so that I may glean what sort of trickery you’re planning.”

“Of course. I was merely surprised you think yourself more perceptive than the master of the Force like the Exile.”

“Typical Sith,” Brianna returned with venom. “You evade and hide, you shroud the truth until not even a semblance of it is left. I know you--”

“You are right,” came the soft reply. Visas’ body slackened slightly, her mediation apparently over. “That was... _is_ the Sith way. And it seems I’ve adhered to it for so long I now know of nothing else. Forgive me. You have every reason to doubt me.”

Brianna was taken aback. Another trick surely,  a way to catch her off guard.

“But I can only reiterate what I have already told the Exile. I did come to end her life, to destroy her. And when she defeated me with such ease – me, a Sith – it cast a shadow over my teachings. My existence was pointless, my life wasted. I could not even do the one thing I was trained for. I welcomed the end that would rid me of this miserable existence, but instead... she offered forgiveness. To forgive one such as I, to allow me so near... I... There was no other choice. I will serve and protect the Exile to my dying breath.”

The handmaiden smirked. The sentiment almost sounded genuine. This, she imagined, must be child’s play for a Sith.

“You sound so honest, repentant even. If I didn’t know you’d gladly plunge a dagger in her chest, I might have been tempted to believe you.”

“Believe or do not, there is little else I can do to convince you. But I assure you, not everyone weaves a web of deception around your mistress like you do.”

Brianna stopped breathing. Her shocked glare was missed by the blind woman but her outraged response was not.

“What despicable accusation is this? You _dare_ question my loyalty to her?!”

In contrast, Visas was unperturbed, her voice as calm as ever.

“It is not your loyalty that I doubt, handmaiden, but your honesty. She does not know, does she?”

“Wh-- know what?!”

“That you desire her _._ ”

“Sith lies!”

“And yet, you seethe with anger. Not the behavior one would expect from facing the innocently accused.”

She was right, Brianna realized. How quickly her training was forgotten. All it took were a few simple words and she was furious. That was the plan then. The Sith meant to get under her skin and had succeeded entirely.

No longer.

“You will fail, Sith. If your plan was to sow dissent here, you will fail. She trusts me and she will never believe what you say.”

“If that is what you fear, do not worry. I would not breathe a word of your secret to anyone.”

“There is no secret!”

“You forget to whom you speak, handmaiden. My knowledge of deception is rare, even among the Sith. And I have seen evidence of yours more times than I can count.”

“You’re... you’re mad.”

“Did we not go on missions together?”

“And what of it?!”

“I have seen how you look at her. The way your gaze is lured to the sway of her hips. How you bluster and blush when she suddenly turns and for a moment you think yourself discovered.”

“How dare--”

“She is on an important quest, as well you know. She cannot allow herself to be  distracted _._ She cannot afford to have eager little things like you lusting after her.”

“I will hear no more of this!”

“Yes, the truth is often difficult to hear.”

“You’re delusional.”

“So you say. Yet I see the evidence to the contrary whenever you are around the Exile.“

“That’s not true!”

“Your words ring hollow, handmaiden. I see how you burn of her, even if she does not. But if you wished to proved me wrong...”

“How?” Brianna jumped at the opportunity. Even the very possibility of the Exile getting wind of this was something she’d rather avoid, if she can. “Are you to use some Sith trick?”

“No use of the Force can delve into the deepest recesses of the mind, not without causing permanent damage. There are only two ways to truly know another. One is through combat, but I doubt the Exile would look kindly on the two of us engaging in battle. The other is... more _carnal._ ”

Brianna tried to make sense of the words for a few moments until their meaning dawned on her. She gasped in shock.

“You... you think I would ever bed a Si--”

“Physical contact would not be required. All I need... is your assent.”

“You will not have it. I’ve had enough of this.” She turned to leave, reaching as far as the doorway before the Miraluka’s words stopped her.

“I understand you fear. And I apologi--”

“I am not afraid!” Brianna growled. “But I will not be... _tested_ in this manner. Least of all by you.” She would not play the Sith’s games. She had nothing to prove to someone like her. But as those words echoed in her mind and the Exile’s face flashed before her eyes, a creeping doubt began to course though her – perhaps, she may need to prove it to herself.

She stood at the exit for what seemed like minutes, observing Visas’ calm demeanor.

“Is it doubt that holds you here, sister of the Echani?” The words, though sounding benign, felt like a taunt.

“There is no doubt in mind,” Brianna lied, “only the desire to prove you wrong.”

“Then you need but undress and we will begin.”

This is madness. Why is she actually considering this? What kind of poison did the Sith plant inside her mind to make question herself? To justify what she would never-- what she now thought about doing?

No physical contact, Visas had said. And she can’t’ even see. Perhaps... this was something worth considering.

“Begin _what,_ exactly?” Brianna demanded. Hopefully the Sith would not glean at the curiosity behind the derisive and disinterested tone.

“A few simple questions. And you response will be telling enough, I think.”

“Questions? Then I don’t understand why I would need to--”

“You will. And if you feel ill at ease, allow me to help.” With a flick of her wrist the Miraluka slid the door behind Brianna shut. Only this made the handmaiden more apprehensive rather than less. Yet ironically, it also made her desire to stay greater: she was taught to face her fears, not run from them. And this Sith and her tests... games... whatever they are, presented a challenge. Defeating someone is combat is easy, Brianna found. But the mind was the true battlefield. And a student of Atris admits defeat to no one, least of all a Sith.

“Modesty is wasted on the blind, handmaiden. But if you do not wish to proceed...”

In lieu of a response, Brianna reached for the clasp of her robe and began undressing, almost defiantly. Before long she was standing in front of the Miraluka completely nude. Still a tad apprehensive, yet also relived. No sooner had she began to wonder what may lie in store for her than did the Visas speak up.

“May I?” the Sith asked, and without even waiting for a response reached for the Force with her mind. Brianna stared bewildered for only a second before the sensation registered. Across the skin of her flat, lightly muscled stomach – the lightest, most imperceptible of touches. It was there, but barely, like being touched by the wings of a butterfly. From there, the sensation spread on: her arms, the length of her neck, down her legs to then begin converging. Like some end goal of this bizarre exploration via the tactile feeling, the entirety of it focusing into four different points: up her inner thighs to her denuded sex, over the globes of her behind to her anus, a swirl from her back that then zeroed-in on her nipples. A complete map, Brianna couldn’t help thinking, and she might’ve protested if the whole experience was no so inexplicably hypnotizing.

The four points remained, far longer then surely was necessary. And not only that, they seemed to be growing in intensity, particularly the one on her clit. Her imagination probably, or perhaps... a test? A game Sith is playing to see how long it would take her to object. Yet only a moment after that thought, it all ceased. Brianna still stood there composed, her breathing ever so slightly quickened but other than that - normal.

“Your physique is exemplary, handmaiden,” Visas commented. “How often do you train?”

“Three... three times a day.”

“And what does your training consist of?”

“Physical exercise, meditation and sparring.”

“You wear training robes during sparring?”

Brianna’s eyes widened slightly. _How did she...?_

“N-no...”

“Then?” Visas demanded.

“We... train in undergarments.”

“I see. ”

“It’s easier!” Brianna blurted out before he could stop herself. “Without any encumbrance to-to... get in the way.”

“Of course. And it was Atris that suggested this?”

“Yes.”

A slight pause. That earlier apprehension seemed to be multiplying, yet Brianna did her best to ignore it.

“Does Atris observe your sparring?”

“Of course! How else is she to instruct us?”

“How, indeed. And how... _involved_ is she during your training?”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Does she instruct you as a group, or does she take a more _personal_ approach?”

The words so casually spoken triggered a memory in Brianna’s mind: Dead of night, Academy training room. Her body covered with a sheen of sweat, and mirrored by that of her sister. Atris’ disapproving glance. Her mistress contemplates for a few moments, then walks behind her. The skillful hands travel over her waist, land softly on her right upper thigh. Atris adjusts her position, ostensibly for a proper counter attack. But Brianna’s mind is not quite focused. The warmth of her mistress’ body grows more and more apparent. The hands linger on her skin longer than necessary, she thinks, then inwardly reprimands herself for such inappropriate flights of fancy. Yet Atris is there, skin soft, fingers gentle. Gentler than usual, when more of her students are present. That intrusive thought is quickly put aside as well. Atris stands back, and the sparring continues. Brianna’s mind is elsewhere, however. She does not sleep well that night.

Back to the present, Brianna banished the memory with a light head shake. The Sith still waited for her reply.

“My mistress instructs as she sees fit,” she deflected. Luckily, Visas didn’t press further.

“So it would seem. Tell me, handmaiden, are there any other areas where you are subject to her whims?”

“You prevaricate. Speak your mind, Sith.”

“I only meant to ease you away from discomfort. But if you wish... tell me then, do you bed your sisters?”

Brianna stopped breathing. “What?”

“’Tis a simple enough question.”

“N-no, of course not.”

“Why? You are not trained to become Jedi, it is not forbidden.”

“My... my mistress forbids it. She insists it is a distraction that would only prove detrimental.”

Visas listened, still motionless, serene. Upon hearing the handmaiden’s answer her lips let loose a subdued sort of sound, like an amused chuckle but barely audible.

“Does she, now? And have you been receptive of her advice?”

“I have.”

“As I thought. But what of your mistress? Does she abstain in the same manner?”

Brianna’s mouth opened for a surprised gasp, but she stopped it. It would not do to let the Sith know how much the question caught her off guard. Rather, she would answer all inquires calmly and in doing so refute any point the Miraluka was trying to make. But the Sith woman was also a master of deception. Obscuring the truth would serve no purpose.

“Atris has at times... enjoyed our companionship,” Brianna confessed, thanking the Force Miraluka could not see her blushing.

“And your sisters readily accept her request?”

“It was not her request!” Brianna insisted. “She... may have intimated... but is my sisters and I who suggested...”

“I understand.”

“No, you do not! My mistress has many burdens to bear, it is our honor to... relieve some of it.”

“And yet she denies you the same privilege.”

“So that we may focus on our training.

“Naturally. And how does show her gratitude?”

“To see her satisfaction is enough.”

“And there is no more to it?” Visas prompted, making Brianna realize she was already hinting at, if not being  in full possession of the truth.

“I’ve heard rumors that... that our mistress would grant release if we... approach our duties with great fervor.”

“If you grant her exceptional pleasure?”

“Y-yes...”

“I see. What an interesting web she weaves.”

Brianna looked up in wonder, her nudity all but forgotten. “What do you mean?”

“Atris surrounds herself with dutiful young maidens, ostensibly to teach them. Through rigorous training she sculpts your bodies to perfection, simultaneously forbidding any carnal release. And yet she encourages these feelings – she has you train with your bodies on display--”

“That is not what I sa--”

“She denudes your sex to reinforce an image of innocence...”

“N-no, we seek the aid of a fellow sister to-- Atris does not--”

“... she lets slip a word here, a sentiment there – and sure enough, you eagerly rush to bring her pleasure – as if the idea were your own.”

“It was! We--”

“In so many subtle ways, she reinforces in you the desire to please her, and you are dragged along that path by a beckoning reward that if you try hard enough, she just might show mercy and grant you release.”

“N-no, that’s not--”

“I wonder how she does it. I cannot imagine she would ever personally take care of you, she would think herself above such a thing. Perhaps she deigns to extend a foot so that you may hump it like an animal in heat.”

“Stop...”

“She does train you, handmaiden, but I believe the nature of that training eludes you. Have you never wondered why she would surround herself with those that cannot feel the Force? It is so that you would never gain insight into her plan. The nature of your affection for the Exile is all the more clear now. You lust after her in the same way because she is now your mistress, and you subconsciously hope that she would grant you release Atris never did.”

“That is not--”

“Even now you are guided by prurience, yet you abhor it – just as Atris taught you. But perhaps you hope that the Exile will somehow learn of your wanton desires. Shall I tell her, handmaiden? Shall I reveal how the very _thought_ of her leaves you dripping with arousal?”

“No!” Briana finally burst. “I will hear no more of your lies!”

Visas chuckled, this time quite freely. “Lies, sister of the Echani? Are you certain of that?”

Brianna froze. The Sith woman’s words triggered some awareness in her and she looked down to see a wet trail of a single drop on her inner thigh. She realized how hot she was feeling, but it was not from external temperature but a sensation she would neither name nor admit to.

“You... you tricked me,” she whispered.

“Tricked? Into what, admitting the truth? Is that not why you came here, to learn the truth? As I told you, mine was already revealed. It was yours that was shrouded in darkness. And now that it is in the light, you have a chance to do something about it.”

Brianna stared at her dumbfounded. “I... what?”

“You loath the Sith, handmaiden. But you would find me a mistress far more merciful than Atris.”

Brianna’s eyes widened from the sudden realization. The very thought – that she would ever receive pleasure at the hand of a Sith was beyond outrageous. And yet... she couldn’t not dismiss it out of hand no more than she could deny everything Visas had said. But no... she would never of her own volition--

As if sensing her inner struggle, the Miraluka once again decided to help her along: “Kneel.”

“What?! You dare--”

“You mistake my meaning, handmaiden. The act would not be one of submission, but convenience – soon you will not have the strength to stand.”

The Sith’s casual dismissal of any possible protest caught Brianna off guard. It was as if her own word on the matter was a foregone conclusion, as if she had already assented. At any other time being treated like this would’ve only roused her ire, yet now, she felt strangely liberated, as though the choice was made for her and any shame that stemmed from it was pointless. All that was left, she decided, was to go through the motions.

With the last shred of doubt fading away, she obeyed Visas’ command. Despite her expectations, the Miraluka did not leave her alone with her thoughts for long. That hauntingly pleasurable touch of the Force graced the handmaiden’s form yet again, but whereas the first time it was largely exploratory, there was now an unmistakably different purpose to it. The teasing sensation slowly enveloped every part of her body, akin to a warm bath she sank into after a day of grueling training. Brianna had to stop herself from exhaling a blissful sigh, which was as far as her restrain went. Inwardly, she relished the slow, methodical exploration of her body, the ephemeral presence that steadily elevated her arousal.

The difficult part, she found, was anticipating where a slightly stronger force would be felt next. Just as her mind was getting used to a barely present ingress in her sex, the Miraluka withdrew her power to then focus on her nipples instead. Soon that too vanished, to then be replaced by fingers of air that grazed down the skin of her taught behind. Simultaneously, she felt something lick across her anus, almost like a tongue seeking entrance but not as firm. It only lasted for an instance however, for the next target of this delicious attack proved to be her neck. Gentlest kisses she had ever felt were laid beneath and to the right of her jaw, drawing an irrepressible moan from her lips. Every single contact bestowed upon her was initiated with such consummate skill that Brianna couldn’t help wondering how much practice the Miraluka had actually had with using the Force in this manner.

Whatever the answer, the Sith woman did not move. She remained in her nearly meditative state, a bizarre mirror image of composure versus the handmaiden’s ever-growing lust. Yet what Visas lacked in physical motion, she more than made up for with her mind. The sensory assault she was subjecting Atris’ student to was gradual but unrelenting. Not a second of pause or reprieve, not an inkling of desire to bring matters to a swift closure. Brianna had a sneaking suspicion the Miraluka could’ve gotten her off within mere seconds if she chose to do so. Luckily, her new mistress (and she would only later dwell on the fact she thought of the woman as such) seemed to know her mind far better that she did. There was pleasure to be found in a quick release, certainly. But that was not all Visas was interested in. With each second she was being consumed by ecstasy, Brianna became more and more convinced – either the Sith wanted unbearable pleasure to break her mind, or for it to make up for all the years the handmaiden hand spent lusting after Atris. Perhaps it was both, perhaps neither. Such considerations vanished as quickly as they appeared in her mind; she couldn’t focus on much of anything anymore. All that was left was surrender and regardless of what Visas had said, she found herself submitting – willingly.

Just as she began nearing the tipping point, sensations ceased and Brianna looked up, startled and indignant at the brazen gesture. She may have eagerly accepted the Sith’s advances but she would not be toyed with. Barely had she begun to voice her protest when the Miraluka’s robe shifted slightly, and from the belt on her hip came hovering the hilt of her lightsaber. The metallic thing soared through the air softly, to then pause right in front of the handmaiden. For a fleeting second, she stupidly thought Visas meant to end her life, but quickly acknowledged there was ample chance for that already. Her curiosity was not left unsated for long.

“Do you trust me?” Visas asked.

Brianna hesitated for only a second before responding truthfully: “No.”

“Good,” came the unexpected reply. “That means you have not completely taken a leave of your senses due to lust. But now, at this very moment – do you trust I would not harm you?”

Brianna nodded, only to remember Visas couldn’t see her. However, she could apparently sense the gesture as upon the handmaiden’s response the hilt descended to her nether lips, making the Sith’s intentions abundantly clear.

“On your hands,” Visas demanded.

Torn between embarrassment, curiosity and even a sliver of fear, Brianna still acquiesced and assumed the position. For a short breadth of time, nothing happened, as if the Sith wanted her to be aware of her state. Flush with arousal, presenting herself like an animal in heat, the once exemplary and devoted student of Atris was now shamelessly awaiting for release, at the hands of a Sith of all people. The irony of her circumstance did not escape her, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. Not now – not when the metal hilt was teasing at her heated entrance, gliding up and down as if to gather the nectar dripping there. Brianna desperately wished for Visas to display some of that vaunted mercy and enter her without a second thought. Yet despite her desire, she would not beg. She would stoop so low as to beseech the Sith to sate her hunger – and that was a battle in its own right, something in which she could still best the Miraluka, or so she told herself. For very soon, maintaining even a semblance of composure proved difficult as the metal hilt parted her sodden lips and glided inside her. She bit her lips at the pleasant sensation, vaguely aware of the blunt lightsaber switch scraping her silky insides. A fleeting worry entered her mind in thinking of what would happen if the thing were to be activated, but she knew that Sith’s mastery of the Force was such that this would never come to pass. Perhaps that was one of the reasons Visas chose to abstain from indulging in any kind of pleasure herself – so that she may focus entirely on Brianna. And Brianna was certainly grateful for that consideration.

Once the hilt was fully embedded inside her, the handmaiden fully expected for it to retreat and then begin fucking her. Instead, she felt the thing began rotating on its axis, which – much to her chagrin – caused the switch to brush against that sensitive spot that made her quickly lose all sense of self. With unsteady breathing, Brianna focused on the implement, as though concentrating on it would help her keep the tide of pleasure at bay. She didn’t exactly want it at bay, but it wouldn’t do to dissolve into an orgasmic mess within mere moments and so lose the battle of wills that may or may not have been only in her mind.

The problem was that her mind soon refused to cooperate. On top of the blissful intrusion she was being subjected to, the teasing touch of the Force yet again returned, working in tandem with the hilt to stimulate every erogenous zone of her body. Consequently, her attempts to stifle moans failed with increasing frequency, her breathing grew more quick and erratic, with a film of sweat gradually enveloping her lithe body. It was all proving to much for the young handmaiden, yet that wasn’t the end of it.

In the midst of her futile struggle to keep some semblance of dignity, she was suddenly assailed with another burst of pleasure when the hilt that was by now only rotating inside her started to vibrate! An obscenely loud moan was torn from her lips as her hands gave out and she unceremoniously collapsed on the floor. The vibration sent shockwaves throughout her delicate form, making her squirm and writhe pathetically on the cold surface. Brianna’s hand darted of its own accord to her nether lips, half her mind intent on removing the hilt for fear of going insane and the other wishing the exquisite anguish would never end. Which of those Visas preferred was still up in the air.

She manipulated the Force with utmost ease, tormenting the hapless Brianna as a true Sith should. In the past she would’ve gladly broken the handmaiden in this manner, until ever word and gesture from the girl was about showing subservience. The image of her former chambers was clear in her mind, with the nude and collared Brianna kneeling meekly at her feet. An appealing notion, certainly. But that part of her was in the past. Just like the student of Atris, she was here to serve the Exile. And part of that was  ridding her of any possible distractions. Perhaps she would choose to master the girl’s mind slowly, in the coming months. But for now she was content in providing her release. And the wanton moans coming from the handmaiden’s lips told her it was desperately needed.

At this point Brianna was twitching with every pleasurable current that lashed at her nerve endings, having completely given up any attempts at forming coherent thoughts. The unpredictable nature of the hilt’s vibrations was constantly catching her off guard, starting off slow and constant to then shift to intermittent and strong. The pressure on her clit increased just like it did on her nipples, with mercilessly teasing licks of air along her sex and against her anus. Visas knew the girl wouldn’t last long, so she chose to finally push her over the edge. A simple Force trick allowed her to plant an image in the handmaiden’s mind: The Exile walking in on them at this very moment. The rush of embarrassment Brianna felt was more than enough.

She clawed at surface beneath with one final moan set free, fruitlessly trying to hump the floor as the force of the orgasm overtook her. Toes curling, thigh muscles clenching, she rode out the current of ecstasy with sheer bliss written over her face. Gradually, the scintillating pleasure started to abate, with each painful spasm of her cunt drawing a mewling gasp from her lips. How long she remained like that she would not later remember, but when at last she glanced up at the other woman, she wasn’t surprised to see her in her usual passive state. As the growing embarrassment colored her pale cheeks, Brianna weakly attempted to prop herself up. Her enervated body obeyed just barely, though it certainly registered the object still inside her. She didn’t really expect Visas to do anything about it, but that didn’t make removing it any less mortifying. Briana gingerly reach to her sodden sex, biting her lips at the renewed pleasure brought on by her fingers’ ingress. Managing to grab hold of it, she gently pulled the metallic thing whilst being painfully aware of each scrape against her tender flesh. The obscenely wet sound that accompanied the act seemed far too loud for her liking , yet the Miraluka abstained from any sort of reaction.

When at last she extracted the hilt and let it drop to the floor, Brianna cast a look of apprehension at the other woman. She couldn’t help wondering how the Sith would go about cleaning it, even as she did her best to ignore the part of her hoping she’d be ordered to lick it clean. No such command was forthcoming however, and little by little, Brianna managed to put her clothes back on. The wetness streaking her thighs would have to be addressed in the privacy of her own chambers.

As if the Sith could read her mind, Brianna’s urge to leave was halted by the woman’s voice.

“Remember all that has transpired here, handmaiden. And remember the importance of the Exile’s quest. The next time you find yourself wanting, seek me out. I will be glad to sate your hunger.”

Brianna couldn’t bring herself to even attempt responding to the brazen proposal so she headed for the door instead. Yet before she left, there was something she needed to know. With her back still turned to Visas, she voiced the question she knew would otherwise plague her for days.

“When we first started this... when you... _tested_ me for the first time, could you have done so without making me feel anything?”

“Of course,” came the Sith’s reply. “But that was not what you were hoping for, was it?”

Once again, Brianna was left speechless. Yet inside, she couldn’t deny the Miraluka had proven more perceptive than she had thought. Perhaps there was some truth to her staying here after all. Either way, the handmaiden left, content in the knowledge that as she walked back to her own chambers she had at least managed to conceal her emotions and keep herself from smiling. Small victories...


End file.
